Voices of the Mountain, Colors of the Wind ADOPTED
by Nataya Sunstorme
Summary: Two very talented young ladies are forced to up and move when their father remarries.  Set to attend Ouran Academy, will they ever acieve their dreams? Will they live happily ever after with their true loves? ADOPTED by justiceintheworldofhp-yearight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

_**Once upon a time...**_

Two young women, vastly different yet oddly the same, sit together on a love seat across from their father, staring as though he has two heads. To them, he might as well, for he has just delivered unto them terrible news. They were moving to Japan so his new wife could be closer to her college-age sons, the heirs to her late husband's companies, Takanawa Records and the Takanawa Corp. A record company and computer company, respectively, to be run by their new stepbrothers Hiro and Kyosuke. Of course, all the two girls were truly concerned about was leaving their respective schools. You see, the Johnson twins have always been exceptionally talented, excelling far and beyond their peers, though in vastly different subjects.

Kaia, who had inherited their American fathers height and her paternal grandmothers curvaceous figure, is a performer. Having started very young, she is now an incredibly skilled dancer and an exceptional musician. Her fraternal twin, Leia, had inherited their Hawaiian mothers shorter, more petite frame, is an artist. Filled to bursting with natural talent, she makes her art come to life, be it a charcoal sketch, an acrylic painting, or a sculpture. Their father, a very wealthy man through a large inheritance, had encouraged them both, hiring private tutors and personal instructors of all kinds. Both had gotten their GEDs and applied to fine arts schools at 16, just last year. Kaia had been accepted at Juilliard, and Leia at NYAA. Now they're being forced to leave, and to attend a new school, some rich-kid private school. Ouran something or other.

Luckily, for their father that is, Jonah knew his daughters well. For Kaia he had ordered built a huge top-of-the-line dance studio with an attached walk-in closet to be filled with costumes and shoes, and right beside it a music room and recording studio. For Leia, he'd had built a ginormous art studio, filled with easels and canvas and the best art supplies money could buy, complete with a closed-off section just for sculpting, a potter's wheel, and a kiln. Their bedrooms he had ordered above their studios, each in their own wing like he and his wife. Both bedrooms were, of course, huge, with a large walk-in closet and a state-of-the-art bathroom complete with both a multi-faceted shower and a huge whirlpool tub. Both also connected to a small office and a personal entertainment room, with sofas and beanbags, a 62in flat screen TV, several game consoles and a whole library of games. The state-of-the-art kitchen, the dining room, and a large family Rec. Room would connect the three wings of the house.

The girls were reluctant, but eventually they gave in, though they had a condition as far as the school went. NO. UNIFORM. Jonah quickly agreed to pull some strings and keep his precious daughters from looking like mutant cream puffs. They would be allowed to wear what they liked. At least, he hoped so.


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

The first thing I'd like to say is I'm sorry. I know several people have been eagerly awaiting an update, and this is not one. I'd like to thank the following people for their kind reviews and/or PMs.

LadyRiddle97

feuerfliege

silentmidnightdeath

Sidthe

MidnightShadow07

Totalstarwarsfan-girl332

J.T.'s Vulcan Jedi X-Girl

At this point in time, I am unable to continue my writing. As of this time, I am an unemployed single mother of a rambunctious 3 year old, struggling to get by and support my family. I have no time to continue my writing, and instead must focus on finding a job and taking care of my little girl. Therefor, I am putting my stories up for adoption. It is first come first serve, so PM me if you're interested. I will PM the adopters the bios of my main character for that story. It will up you you where the story goes. The only thing I won't budge on is pairings, so if you want a different pairing, please look elsewhere.

Thank you again for all your encouragement and support, one day I hope to write again. My dream is to one day publish my own novel, and if I ever do, you all will be the first to know.

All my love and sincerest apologies,  
>~Nataya Sunstorm<p> 


End file.
